Not a Normal Human
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Searching for her son, Kagome hears rumors of a pet shop that can find and sell anything. Even if Shippo isn't here, she may have found another faint connection to the past, and the mysterious Count D may have found a new character for his shop.
1. New

Not a Normal Human

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to or own anything of or related to _Inuyasha_ or _Petshop of Horrors.

* * *

_

Several curious eyes watched the skittish creature carefully slinking into the room. _What an… interesting creature… most certainly a unique human…_

"Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop." The smooth tenor voice echoed through the vast room as the owner bowed politely to his customer, a pleasant smile set on his face. Mismatched eyes, one a bright gold, the other deep violet, watched the woman-child intently. "We have everything from the ordinary dog or cat to the manic creatures that barely scrape past the Washington Treaty. I'm sure we'll find something you desire."

The dark blue eyes of the customer scrutinized 'Count D' carefully, and she clenched her fist slightly. "I hope so; my request is a bit… far-fetched." Brushing her raven hair over her shoulder, she held out a hand for him to shake. "Count D, I assume?"

His smile didn't shift in the least as he carefully extended his own hand to take hers. His long nails scraped her hand lightly, and she shuddered at the cool contact. "Count D is my grandfather, but I'm afraid that he is off on a trip to procure more animals for our shop." His eyes sparked with interest as she glanced at a creature behind him. "May I inquire as to your name?"

She blinked before blushing in embarrassment - she usually remembered her manners. "Ah, gomen. Higurashi Kagome, pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed." Kagome shuddered at his hypnotizing voice, not as hypnotizing as some she had heard in the past, but it was still very… entrancing. He released her hand slowly, turning to give her a better view of the room behind him. "Tell me, what exactly is your 'far-fetched request'?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but she paused when the creature behind him, the rough-looking male with ram horns sprouting from his hair and claws sharpening his fingers, snorted rudely. "It's probably something stupid like those two brats that last time. Honestly, who wants a kappa?"

Deep sapphire eyes narrowed minutely, but she chose to ignore him – who and what was he anyway? Judging her so quickly, he would drive away customers. But… she forced her eyes away from him. Even if she didn't like him, he was still like something from the past… "I'm looking for a companion I had several years ago. Due to certain circumstances, we were separated."

Count D continued to smile, but he gestured to a chair for her to sit in as he prepared tea. "You wish to find this exact companion." It wasn't a question, but she felt that she had answer to it, anyway - perhaps that was a reaction his voice was able to cause?

"Yes." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I had heard rumors that your shop can accomplish anything, so I'm trusting you to help me locate my son."

Finally, Count D portrayed more emotion than just his smile. _About time,_ Kagome thought derisively. No small measure of disappointment filled his eyes, and he sighed, giving Kagome a bad feeling. Behind him, that creature was laughing at the 'stupidity of humans.'

"Kagome-san, this is a pet shop. We deal only with animals." False sympathy colored his voice, and Kagome frowned faintly. "Perhaps if you went to the police—"

"They wouldn't believe me." Her abrupt interruption must have shocked him, and she didn't blame him – she was told that usually she was a sweet girl who wouldn't do anything rude, though they quickly changed their minds when a threat or insult to someone close to her came about – but she didn't truly care. Looking down at her hands, Kagome pushed back helpless tears she felt she had been holding back since that day... "How am I supposed to make the police believe that my son is a five hundred year old fox?" The day the well closed her off from her second home.

The creature's laughter immediately stopped, and Kagome looked up at the Count to see true shock altering his expression completely. Along with it, immense curiosity radiated from him. Working slightly faster, D set a cup of tea in front of her and sat across from her, his full attention focused on her. "A fox? Surely he would have died – few things live for five hundred years – and as far as I know, a normal fox is not one of them."

Kagome sipped the too-sweet tea to calm herself and put it back down, sure she wasn't going to touch it again. "Is _he _one of those few things?" She tipped her head to the ram-horned male, not raising her teary eyes. "Given his… appearance I'm assuming that not everyone who walks into your shop can see him as I can?"

"What exactly do you see?"

Kagome blinked slowly at the thing's rough voice. His voice and attitude were so much like _his,_ that she was tempted to look up just to make sure the inu-hanyou wasn't standing just behind the Count. "I see a demon in his humanoid form. Is that odd?"

The Count listened to the interaction, studying her more closely. "If I may ask, Kagome-san, what are you? I had thought a human, however…"

Kagome shrugged, leaning back into the chair. "I had thought the same of you, but… that's not right, is it? And as for me…" Sorrow pierced her stomach, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Who knows, and does it truly matter?"

She could feel the Count's eyes focused on her, but she wasn't willing to give up any more information about herself unless absolutely necessary. _She _didn't even know what she had become after everything was over, so how could she possibly tell someone else? _Once a normal girl, then a miko, after that… who knows?_

"Very well, Kagome-san." She didn't dare look up at him yet – her pain wasn't under control yet. "I will listen to your entire request. But first, may I introduce you to the Totetsu resident in my shop?" He gestured behind him, and, through her peripheral vision, she saw the rude creature scowl darkly to cover his uncertain shuffling. "T-chan, be nice and say hello. I'm sure you owe Kagome-san an apology for your words earlier."

The scowl on his face deepened as he grumbled a half-hearted apology, and the Count smiled happily. "There, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Kagome laughed quietly as she heard 'T-chan' say something not so nice back to the shopkeeper. Behind his smiling mask, the Count seemed like a happy person… _with an unhealthy love of sweets._ That tea had too much sugar, and all the snacks spread out were loaded with sugar as well. "Pleasure to meet you, T-chan."

The totetsu blinked before turning away with a huff, eliciting a small smile from the girl. Even if she didn't find Shippo… maybe this visit wouldn't be entirely worthless – she knew that there were some elements of the supernatural still existing in this time. "Kagome-san," the Count's smooth voice brought her attention back to him, and he smiled kindly, though she thought she may have seen a more excited glint to his eyes. With a mental shake of her head, she pushed it off as her imagination. "I'm afraid I will need to know a bit more about your… son if I am to have a chance of finding him. Also, how you became his mother."

"Yeah, because she can't give birth to a full-blooded fox…"

Kagome ignored T-chan again and sighed. "It… started when I was fifteen. I accidently fell into a time portal that sent me back in time five hundred years…" Barely skimming over her adventures, the miko only elaborated on how she saved Shippo, travelled with him, and over time came to see him as a son. T-chan left them somewhere in the middle of nutshell version of her story, but she wasn't upset – the less a youkai saw of her emotions, the better. Too many times she was taken advantage of by a youkai, or a certain hanyou, because she left her emotions bare to the world... She didn't want that to happen again. "However, after my task in the past was finished, I was sent back here… I didn't get to say goodbye…"

Count D watched the silently grieving woman in front of him. At first, he thought she was a normal human, if a diamond among the rough, like that Senator's wife back in L.A., someone no human would be able to fully understand or appreciate. Then, watching as she took in the incense burning in his shop and the ancient feeling to the room, he thought she was possibly something more, something perhaps that could be a permanent addition to his shop. And… seeing her now, grieving over so much more than herself, he admitted that she was more like him than he would ever say out loud, making him all the more determined to keep her. "And so, now you are not human or miko, and you wish to find Shippo-chan?"

Kagome didn't feel the need to respond as she closed her eyes, struggling to get her emotions under control. Was it necessary to reiterate everything she already said? Vaguely, she sensed more animals crowded around the Count – how long had they been listening to her? "He's the only one connection I could possibly have to a past that I love so much more than this…"

D petted the head of a raccoon on his lap, looking at his customer thoughtfully. She most definitely wouldn't survive in a completely modern world, she loved nature far too much… much like himself, so even if he did nothing to take her... He suppressed the urge to shiver in delight. She would come to him. Back to the matter at hand, if she truly had been a miko like she claimed, not even Ten-chan's illusions would fool her, but perhaps the kitsune would be able to allay some of her fears. "Kagome-san, there is but one kitsune in my shop. Perhaps you would like to look at him?"

Kagome lifted her eyes to the Count's taking only a small note of all the creatures surrounding them. This kitsune wasn't Shippo, she would have felt him if it was, but… maybe he knew of something? "If you would believe that to be best, Count."

"I believe it would be, yes." D stood up, carefully setting the raccoon on the seat. "Come, T-chan should have told him that we would be coming. Just follow me into the back." His charming smile was back in place, and Kagome frowned slightly in irritation but walked behind him.

The back door of the shop opened up into wide hallway with several doors on either side, and Kagome furrowed her brows as she wondered how the shop was so large – it didn't look nearly this big from the outside. Behind all the doors, she sensed various creatures, both 'natural' and 'supernatural.' "You have quite the inventory, Count. Do you sell them all?"

"Many require a contract, but for the most part, yes, I do sell them. Some, however, find their way back to me." There was a mysterious tone to his voice that she wasn't sure she wanted to explore, but he continued. "The kitsune we are going to see, for example, was sold to a lovely family in L.A., but there was too much arguing amongst themselves, and he returned here."

Kagome paused for a moment in front of an enormous door embellished with a golden dragon. "I see…" The being on the other side of the door seemed to be arguing with itself, and Kagome smiled. _A dragon with a split personality… Intriguing._

"Here we are, Kagome-san." The miko turned back to see an ancient rice paper door decorated with ornate drawings: a nine-tailed fox. How fitting. "Behind these doors is a kitsune of illusions, who we call Ten-chan. He may hold some answers for you, and if you wish, I will sell him to you."

Kagome ignored the lilting quality of the Count's voice, preferring to step forward and press lightly against the door. It opened easily, and the miko walked in. The room inside was well-lit, and several silk curtains draped from the walls. _Elegant without being overbearing… typical kitsune, I suppose._

"Yo!" She jumped at the loud voice, and her eyes zeroed in immediately on the teenage male lounging on a comfortable chair. Pale blonde hair, almost white, spiked out before falling down his back in a long braid. Bright blue eyes sparkled at her curiously from over a wide grin. With those characteristics and the more punk-type clothes he wore, Kagome could tell that he was, again, a typical kitsune: playful and very attractive. "T-man told me that you were a miko?"

"That's right." Kagome moved to sit on the floor in front of him a respectful distance away. "I was hoping you could answer some questions for me."

Ten-chan nodded, settling himself more comfortably in the chair. "So I heard. Ask away!"

The miko smiled faintly at his behavior. Perhaps that was simply a trait all kitsune had – the undeniable chirpiness. "First of all, do you have any knowledge of a fire and illusion kitsune by the name of Shippo? He should be around five hundred ten years old." The miko resisted crossing her fingers for luck – it wouldn't work on a kitsune, she had learned, but she did it anyway.

Ten-chan's grin slowly faded, and he looked at her more closely. "Your surname… is Higurashi?"

Kagome blinked at the seemingly random question and hesitantly nodded. "Yes… I live on the Higurashi Shrine."

The kitsune deflated a little bit, falling back into his chair again. "Yeah… I knew Shippo."

Kagome felt both a thrill of anticipation and a weight of anxiety. 'Knew.' That single word brought so many of her hopes crashing down. Taking a careful steady breath, she closed her eyes. "Knew him?"

Ten-chan looked over at the Count and the small hoard of animals behind him at the door. "Yep. He was here at the shop with me when D-man's grandfather was around here." The Count's eyebrows rose in surprise, and Ten-chan looked back to her with a faint smile. "He spoke of you highly and often."

A shuddering breath escaped the miko, and she tried to hold back the impending sadness roaring above her. He… was gone. "Was he… happy?"

Ten-chan's smile widened and he hopped off his chair to take her hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Yes, he was happy. He missed you greatly, but he knew that you would want him to be happy, so he lived the happiest way he could, helping out and pulling pranks with me around here."

Kagome laughed quietly, the tears she was trying to hold back breaking free and running down her cheeks. Her little boy… Her Shippo grew up and was happy, but still retained his playful nature, just like always - what more could she ask for? "Thank Kami… If you can, can you tell me how he passed?"

Count D tilted his head curiously when he saw Ten-chan flinch and glance his way again. A sinking dread settled in his stomach, and he sighed. "It was my father, wasn't it?" If his father caused him to lose her...

The woman looked up to him with furrowed brows. "Your father?" And why did he say it like it was such a bad thing to be related to his father?

Ten-chan frowned. "Yeah… D-man and his grandpa are really cool, but… his dad made a bunch of mistakes, and D-man had to clean up the messes left behind. This could be counted as one." He lightly rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs as he continued. "Shippo was the last of a very rare kind of kitsune, the kind that could be seen in his humanoid form by everyone, not just the select few like everyone else in this shop. D-man's old man wanted him to help in the… but he wouldn't do it, so D-man's dad decided to cut his losses so to speak..."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion. "He wanted Shippo to help him with what?"

The Count sighed from his place at the door, bringing one hand up to massage his forehead. "In the destruction of mankind." Kagome looked up sharply, causing him to wave his hands frantically, trying to dissuade her from thinking he used the same methods. "It's a long story – a whole vengeance thing and all."

His quick speech and nervous laughter made Kagome burst into giggles, Ten-chan following shortly after. Behind his monotonous smile and hypnotic voice, the Count was such a funny person. "Thank you, Count," Kagome managed to say, wiping a tear from her face. She smiled at his confused expression. "For making me laugh – I needed it."

D blinked and watched carefully as Kagome began playing with Ten-chan. This woman was very interesting. She just learned that the one she viewed as a son was dead because of his father, yet she didn't blame him, and she was happy for the fact that Shippo had been happy. "Kagome-san, may I ask a question?"

The miko looked up at him from her position on the floor, fending off Ten-chan from trying to tickle her – how that happened he would never know. "Ask away."

"Why are you this happy all of a sudden? Most humans would be in the throws of despair at this point." He vividly remembered the couple who bought the rabbit back in L.A. – that was a huge mess.

Kagome's smile became a little sad, but she wasn't crying. "Because he wouldn't want me to be sad. He lived happily for me, so I will live happily for him." The reminiscent look in her eyes reminded D of the look his grandfather always had whenever he thought about the animals that no longer roamed the earth.

_Very interesting…_ This miko was most certainly not a normal human. _Perhaps… she would be allowed on our boat…_ "Kagome-san." He waited until he had her attention before smiling kindly, a different smile than the one he showed most of his customers. This was the one he used to give to Leon and Chris, to a friend. "Even if you don't want to buy one of the pets, please feel free to come by anytime you like."

The miko smiled. "I would like that… being here with all of them… reminds me of the past and everything that has been lost since then."

Ten-chan and the other animals glanced between the two, almost predatory grins crossing their faces. Count D's own smile changed only minutely, but the animals who knew him best could see the triumph hidden in his smile and his eyes. "Excellent."

Yes, she was not a normal human and would fit in perfectly here.

* * *

AN: One of my favorite authors and good friends, Devil-Babe911 wrote a Petshop of Horrors/Inuyasha crossover, and it inspired me to write this one! I hope no one is waiting too eagerly for me to update anything else - I'm still working on everything. Thank you so much for reading, please review, and most importantly, read Devil-Babe's crossover and support her too!


	2. Visitors

Not a Normal Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing of or related to _Petshop of Horrors_ or _Inuyasha._

This chapter was helped along by Bishounen'sFoxyMiko! Everyone give her a hand!

_

* * *

_

"Ne, D-man?" Mismatched eyes turned from the tea he was preparing to the kitsune sprawled across the couch. "When is Kagome-chan coming back?" He played with his pale blonde braid, his bright blue eyes staring up at his master pleadingly.

The man dressed in a long Chinese robe, his straight black hair cut cleanly in line with his chin, closed his eyes, one deep purple, the other brilliant gold, and chuckled. "I'm not sure, Ten-chan, but you shouldn't sulk about it so much. She'll be back." She had, after all, promised to come visit, and he actually had tea that she would drink, since she obviously thought his own taste was a bit too sweet.

The door to the shop opened up behind him, and Count D allowed his usual smile to cross his lips. _"Please wait just a moment, and I'll have tea ready."_ Even if the whole shop was pining for the miko's pure presence, it was still a pet shop, and he had to serve his customers—

"Why is it, that every time I come here, you're serving tea?" The tea set clattered slightly, and growling filled the shop. "What? Not even going to say hello to a dear old friend?"

The Count slowly turned around; his wide eyes were the only proof of his shock. Standing in the doorway was the very person he had been running away from for the past two years… "Detective Orcot…"

The blonde police detective of the L.A. Homicide Unit smirked at him, a bag slung over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway. "Aw, you sound surprised to see me. Didn't think I'd find you all the way out here? Oh, and I brought those sweets that you like." He held up the decorated box in his hand, and his smirk softened slightly.

D turned back to his tea, setting the dishes back upright and carefully carrying the tray over to the table. "Then I suppose we'll just have to have a visit…" He watched Leon sit across from him and kick his legs up to rest on the table, just like how he did in L.A., nostalgically.

Leon looked around the shop from his seat, taking in the familiar décor of the place. The place looked just the same as it did when it was established back in L.A. _Hadn't changed a bit…_

Not able to stand the quiet, other than the sound of D pouring the tea and setting the sweets on the small plates, Leon spoke, "So… how's business here in Tokyo?"

D smiled down into his tea, inwardly sighing in relief. Safe ground… "Oh, I can't complain. Well," his expression quickly changed to indignant, and he tilted his head to glare at the ceiling, "that is, if you don't count the horribly rude manager who has decided I own a brothel behind the scenes."

Leon smirked, familiar with that expression. "So pretty much you have another, prissier version of me."

The Count scoffed, raising his cup for a sip of his sweet drink. "Don't degrade yourself so, Detective; you at least had a good reason for doubting me. This man does not. Foolish Taizu..." At Leon's silence, he opened his eyes to look at him. "Is everything alright, Detective?"

The blonde grinned mysteriously, causing D to stare at him for a minute. Being mysterious was _his_ job, right? "Nothing, D."

The pet shop owner furrowed his brows for a moment before sighing. "Very well. How long will you be in Tokyo, Detective?" As much as he may enjoy Leon's company – though not as much as Kagome's – the less he had to put up with the man he came to see as a friend rather than simply another human to destroy, the better.

Leon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, and D knew that he wasn't going to like the answer. "Heh… until I've worked enough odd jobs to pay for my way back to America…"

The Count looked at the blond with a deadpanned expression, "Then it's going to take some time…"

Leon then gave a mock offended expression, "Hey, me following you almost all over the world from L.A. to Europe to here was an impulsive decision. I didn't exactly plan for a trip around the world."

The animals who seemed to know Leon gave their own snickers before D gave an upturn of his lips. "Yes… I don't doubt that. I hope you don't intend on staying here, Detective; I do have to open my shop everyday, and you would get in the way." There was also the fact that he didn't want Leon meeting Kagome by chance, but that could be left unsaid.

"Aw… Come on, D—"

"No." Leon glared half-heartedly at the Chinese man calmly sipping his tea, but when he opened his mouth to plead with him again, D set his cup down with a sound clink. "_No, _Leon."

The detective straightened his back at the serious, absolutely-no-nonsense tone in D's voice. The Count stared back at him gravely, trying to make him understand that, though he was able to push D into doing some things in the past like take care of Chris, this was one thing he wouldn't allow. Blue eyes narrowed slightly in confusion – why did he care so much _now?_ – but he shrugged it off for a later date. "Alright, alright… No need to get your skirt in a knot, D."

The familiar indignant anger rose up in the pet shop owner, and he fell into the normal routine they had back in L.A. Leon would insult his attire, and he would retort heatedly. Falling into this rhythm… was too easy…

And dangerous.

He was going to have to help destroy humanity at some point, keeping Kagome safe in his shop, of course, but he didn't want to have to choose whether or not to keep Leon alive as well. He definitely enjoyed having him around, but the detective was very protective of humans in general, and now that Chris was on speaking terms with the rest of the world, his ability to see the animals in their true forms was gone. Leon wouldn't leave his brother behind, and finding a way for Chris to see them again… was about as impossible as convincing Leon to abandon the human race.

D drew away from the confrontation slightly, resolving his plans. Leon wouldn't give up on humanity, and, try as he might, the Count knew he wouldn't be able to wipe the world clean of their filth in only one lifetime. Because he enjoyed the detective's company, viewing him as the closest thing he had to a human 'friend,' he wouldn't manipulate events to kill him, but he would allow him to die of natural causes… that was, of course, assuming he didn't try something else like the plant he gave Leon in L.A. that died for him.

The Count's mismatched eyes glazed over, no longer really looking at the riled-up American. Kagome was a very different case, however…

"Are you even listening to me anymore?!" Leon saw the glaze in the Chinese man's eyes, like he was deep in thought and wondered what he was thinking about. When he was about to say his name again, one _very_ familiar pet of the shop came up and bit down on his leg, making him curse out, "_Ow! Goddamn_! After that one night, I thought you would've given up on biting me!"

D looked up in surprise to see his Totetsu, T-chan keep biting the Detective's leg like old times. "Now, now, Detective… that's T-chan's way of saying hello!" Well… it was, but only to Leon. T-chan didn't usually greet Kagome, still a bit embarrassed by their first meeting.

The bell overhanging the door to the shop rang, and Leon stopped ranting at the totetsu to look up at D. His mysterious 'customer smile' was in place, his eyes half-lidded as he stood to greet the newcomer. _"Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop. We have everything from the ordinary dog or cat to the manic creatures that barely scrape past the Washington Treaty. I'm sure we'll find something you desire."_

Leon felt D withdraw and sighed, looking down at T-chan's narrowed eyes. "Off." Surprisingly, the goat-tiger mix obeyed, sensing his wish to leave. "Well, I'm out of here D." The Count merely glanced at him, his attention remaining on the customer. "I'll find an apartment to live at until I get out of here, but don't get me wrong. I'll be coming by everyday to make sure you don't run off on me again."

D released a small laugh, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth elegantly. "As you please, Detective." The customer, obviously Japanese, didn't understand English and simply looked between them curiously. _"Ah, sumimasen. My friend was visiting and now must leave. Please continue your perusal of the shop."_

The American watched D work for a moment before heading for the door, his bag slung over his shoulder again. He wouldn't be able to stop D from selling pets, even if they were dangerous, but he could at least stick around to keep some humanity in the bastard. Plus, he needed to call Chris and let him know that he found—

The door opened again before he could reach it, and Leon tensed at the stern looking man in the doorway. A crisp suit and glasses that covered narrow eyes made up the man in front of him, and Leon narrowed his own blue orbs. "The Count's with a customer right now, please wait a moment." He wasn't completely crass all the time.

The man arched an eyebrow perfectly, and Leon resisted the urge to twitch. So he was one of _those_ kinds of guys. "_If you're going to stay in a country at least speak the language, Fool."_

Now Leon _did_ twitch, and he prayed that this guy didn't come by often. "Hey, I speak it just fine, I just don't feel like it with people like you."

The man sneered, straightening to his full height to try to look Leon in the eyes, but, to his dismay, he remained a few inches shorter than the blonde. _"And who are you? One of the prostitutes that crazy man hides behind the scenes?"_

Leon stared at him for a moment. "Let me guess, 'the horribly rude manager'?"

Before the man had the chance to respond, they were interrupted by D's voice. _"Now then, please enjoy your pet."_ Once the customer was out of sight with his parrot, the Count let his mask fall, irritation overwhelming the calm façade. "I understand if you are going to argue – it's in both of your natures, I'm not going to try to change it – but… must you do it _here?_"

Leon shrugged with a grin. "Don't look at me. He started it." He pointedly ignored the manager's loud protest and stuck his tongue out at him.

"By the unicorns, Leon, you're such a child!"

The American Detective just laughed before waving off D's scolding. He then left with the promise of coming by to visit again and tell his brother, Chris that he sends the Count's regards.

The said Count sighed but couldn't help the smile of the mention of Chris. Turning his attention the Manager who once again came to his shop, D spoke with a calm expression, "_Hello, Taizu… what brings you to my shop, once again?" _

Lau took a glance around as he entered the shop with his assistant, Chin, not far behind, _"Not much… just the usual… and the mention of another rumor…"_

D sighed heavily, recognizing an upcoming accusation, and set about cleaning up the tea and treats from Leon. _"Really, Taizu, I'm serious when I say that I don't have any shady business. I am merely the owner of a pet shop."_

The manager scoffed, sitting elegantly in the chair Leon had vacated only moments before. _"Oh, please! You run a very shady business, Count, and I plan to figure out exactly what it is you're doing."_

D hung his head slightly, not bothering to scold T-chan for growling fiercely. He hoped Kagome showed up soon – not before Taizu left though, that was another meeting he wanted to hold off – he could really use her company, if only to relax. Her pure aura could take away the stress of anyone capable of feeling it.

If only there was a way to keep her at the shop more…

"_Even if you _are_ innocent, which is highly unlikely, how do you manage all of these animals? Do you have an employee I don't know about?"_

The Count paused at the question, and his mysterious smile, the one he usually reserved only for customers, returned, unnerving Lau a bit. _"No, I'm afraid not, but once I manage to procure one, you'll be the first to know."_

The bell on the door rang, and D's eyes lit up at the sight of his new favorite regular, even if she didn't buy anything. _"Well, Taizu, it was a pleasure talking you to you, as always, but it seems I have a customer, so if you would please?"_ What he was asking was completely obvious, and Lau scowled slightly.

"_You're not trying to send me away so you can whore someone out, are you?"_ D's deadpan expression made the manager sigh in defeat and stand up. _"Fine, fine. But know I'm watching you, Count."_

D waited for Taizu to leave before sighing heavily. _"Yari-yari…_"

"_Should I have come another time?"_ The Count smiled at the soft, teasing voice of his newest friend, and he walked over to reassure her playfully that she was most welcome.

"_Not at all, Kagome-san. I wanted him to leave anyway…"_ His mismatched eyes raked over her form for a moment, taking in the much healthier flush to her cheeks rather than the pale complexion she bore a week ago. _"And you are always welcome here, Kagome, no matter what time and day."_

The miko laughed at the flattery before smiling up at the Chinese man. _"I'll keep that in mind. So what are you showing me today?"_

D's smile became absolutely brilliant as he began to usher Kagome into the back of the store. _"I have something new form China, and he's absolutely adorable!"_ After many tests, he'd found that Kagome could only see the true form of the mystical creatures such as Ten-chan, a Kyuubi, and T-chan, a Totetsu. The forms of normal animals such as Pon-chan and the baby he was going to show her still eluded her, but… His eyes glinted slightly as he opened the door to his newest pet's room. He was determined to make her worthy of staying with them if it was the last thing he did. _"See! Newly arrived from China, six months old, and currently at his cutest!"_

Kagome squealed softly at the sight of the panda baby in his arms, afraid to scare the little guy, and gently reached out to hold him.

The Count watched her cuddle with the panda happily, his eyes taking on that same calculating gleam from her first visit. Yes… she would make a wonderful addition to the shop, he just had to train her a bit to get to that point. _"Aw… he likes you, Kagome-chan!"_ Oh, yes, he would keep her for as long as he was able, even after the destruction of humanity.

* * *

_Darkness permeated through all his senses, even smell, hearing, and touch. His ears felt clogged, and heavy pressure filled his nose, blocking out any scent. Cold shadows drifted over his skin like a dense mist, and he whimpered slightly, the sound not reaching even resonating in his head. He'd been lost in the darkness for so, so long…_

Save me… Okaa-chan…

* * *

AN: Well, here's the second chapter! I was... persuaded into continuing this story, despite the fact that I have other stories I really should be working on. As for when those will be updated, forgive me ahead of time, but it might never happen... I'm leaving for college in a week, and only Heaven knows how busy I'm going to be once classes and activities start. I'm going to do everything I can to keep in touch with my friends on here, and if I get time and have energy to spare, I'll work on a story or two on here. As for when THIS one will be updated... same as the others. I apologize, and I'll do everything I can, but I don't want to get your hopes up. Thank you for reading and for all your support.

And again, read Devil-Babe-911's stories, too! She now has more than one Petshop of Horrors/Inuyasha xover, and they're all amazing!


End file.
